<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A different history by chuleputoamo1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948421">A different history</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuleputoamo1998/pseuds/chuleputoamo1998'>chuleputoamo1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuleputoamo1998/pseuds/chuleputoamo1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las mujeres targaryen siempre se han enamorado perdidamente de hombres stark las nobles sureñas no entienden porque hasta que se dan cuenta</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A different history</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viserra Targaryen era una de las nobles más bellas del mundo y todos en poniente parecian darle la razon, la unica que podia medirse con ella era su tia Daenerys, su hermana era más bien una belleza rhyohar es decir una belleza exotica y sensual no como una targaryen de algo inalcanzable.</p><p>Viserra es como su homonima una muchacha bella, con ojos de color violeta, cabellos de oro y plata, piel nívea sin mácula alguna, hermosas facciones y una elegancia que resulta de algún modo, inquietante y desconcertante, algunos al igual que su antecesora la consideraban vanidosa ya que tenia a muchos caballeros peleandose por ella, a decir verdad a contrario que su antecesora ella no los incitaba a pelear entre si pero no negaba que le divertia.</p><p>Como su antecesora penso en casarse con su hermanastro Aegon, pero apesar de su belleza Aegon estaba podrido por dentro,era egoista,putero y ya tenia varios bastardos en Desenbarco,asi como hija de su madre se nego con orgullo de leon a dejar que la tocase al igual paso con su hermanastra Rhaenys que hasta entonces no habian estado unidas.</p><p>Su hermano Joffrey tambien era un no rotundo apesar de que  tambien era hermoso era muy cruel,Joffrey era tan cruel como putero era Aegon y su madre que al principio se nego en admitirlo porfin se dio por vencida y se enfoco más en ella.</p><p>El caballero de las flores sir Loras Tyrell que era hermano de una de sus intimas amigas y dama de compañia Margaery Tyrell parecia una opcion viable pero no parecia imteresado en mujeres y con la confirmacion de Margaery de que Loras goza en la cama con hombres fue su final no.</p><p>Al final no quedaban señores guapos para casarse y solo quedaba para ella, su hermanastra y Daenerys casarse con  algun señor no agraciado.</p><p>A decir verdad estaba sopesando en unirse a las hermanas silenciosas pero seria una lastima en no yacer al menos una vez con un hombre.</p><p>Su viaje con la carabana real no le intereso, su padre antaño un hombre hermoso habia caido en la gula y la lujuria, aumentando su peso hasta ser una sombra de lo que fue y yacer con cualquie fulana del lecho de pulgas cosa que no entendio su madre era hermosa ¿por que yacer con una fulana barata? .Los hombres targaryen a lo largo de la historia  parecian decepcionar a la mujeres targaryen engañandolas haciendo uso de su hermosura, parecia que tenian más hombres dispuestos a serles fieles en otras familias que en la suya propia.</p><p>El viaje a traves del camino real debia llevarles a Invernalia hogar de los Stark,poco sabia ella del norte o de los Stark y lo que sabia era por lo que le habian enseñado sus septas que era un lugar frio de paganos y a la cabeza de ellos estaban los Stark.</p><p>El frio la hacia tiritar a cada rato estando habituada a climas más veraniegos,la que peor iba de todas era Arianne habituada a llevar poca ropa por el calor de Dorne ahora llevaba más ropa de la que habia usado en su vida, ella al contrario de lo que decian de que solo juzgaba por la apariencia tambien le gustaba el saber y decidio estudiar más a los stark que simplemente quedarse con el jucio negativo de su septa y encontro algo interesante encontro muchas peticiones de casamiento de princesas Targaryen con herederos Stark, esto no eran peticiones del norte sino de las propias princesas targaryen que pedian el enlace, incluso su antecesora pidio expresamente casarse con Alaric Stark en vez de con el Manderly algo raro en su opinion ya que su antecesora era conocida por su vanidad y no contentarse con alguien inferior.</p><p>Para más sorpresa todas estas peticiones fueron denegadas por el norte,cosa que creia que no era posible porque si por algo eran conocidos los targaryen era por sus juegos matrimoniales ,es más cualquier peticion de casamiento entre una chica de una casa sureña con los Stark fue rechazado por los Stark,no ocurria lo mismo con las mujeres Stark que alguna si que se habia casado con algun noble del sur, pero segun recordaba de los maestres que la enseñaron aegon y sus esposas obligaron a matrimonios a los señores para tener lazos de sangre y a Thoren Stark obligaron a casar a su hijo primogenito  con una noble de los rios,  pero encontro un documento sorprendente y confidencial que indicaba que Thoren al saber las intenciones de aegon bajo a desenbarco reto a aegon , casi lo mata  y este con miedo acepto que los stark tuviesen politica de matrimonio propia , aegon para evitar una humillacion y que le viesen como un debilucho oculto esta informacion como alto secreto y nunca fue revelado ni a los maestres ni a la poblacion,segun este documento los Stark durante 80000 años no han tenido un matrimonio de un heredero con el sur y eso incluyo los 300 años de reinado Targaryen asi que en teoria la linea patrilineal de los Stark no tenia ni una pizca de sangre andala, rhyohar o Valyria.</p><p>No lo entendio por que estas chicas Targaryen querian casarse con Stark sabiendo que eran gobernates del reino más frio y menos apetecible para una dama sureña.</p><p>Cuando la comitiva real llego a invernalia y todos descabalgaron, ella vio el amor ardiendo en los ojos de su madre que una vez brillaron asi hacia su padre, no  podia  culparla por eso pero miraban con amor y deseo hacia Lord Stark, su madre no tenia mala apreciacion hacia el señor de invernalia, apesar de sus ya 30 y largos años aun se conservaba bien y a decir verdad era más guapo que la mayoria de señores , en verdad su madre le dijo que en el torneo de harrenhall el unico en hacerle sombra en belleza y arrebatarle la atencion de las niñas sureñas a su padre era Ned Stark.</p><p>Su madre afirmo que los Stark siempre desde tiempos de los heroes habian sido hermosos pero que estos poco le importaba o no se daban cuenta de esto, tambien dijo que los unicos que podian arrebatar la atencion de las mujeres de un hombre targaryen era un hombre Stark,su diferencias eran que los hombres Targaryen eran muy conscientes de su hermosura y lo aprovechaban para acostarse con muchas mujeres y los Stark no eran conscientes o no le daban ninguna importancia  apesar de que cada vez que bajan al sur del cuello reciben mucha atencion femenina nunca se ha registrado infidelidad alguna siendo la unica casa que en 300 años de gobierno Targaryen no se le conocen Bastardos.</p><p>Cuando su hediondo padre abrazo a Lord Stark con amistad, no pudo evitar comparaciones injustas, su padre era un borracho putero y Lord Stark era un hombre austero con más apariencia de rey que su padre, su hermano Aegon pudo evitar coquetear con Sansa Tully hija de Edmure Tully y Lyanna Stark, a decir verdad era hermosa de pelo pelirrojo y pomulos altos herencia completamente Tully,la chica se sonrojo y actuo como una dama perfecta del sur, estaba siendo acogida por su tio por peticion de su madre,  Joffrey conpetia con Aegon por su favor.</p><p>Pero lo que no se espero cuando vio al heredero de invernalia, Jon Stark era de su edad de cara blanca lechosa y aunque tenia una cara larga era absolutamente hermoso junto con labios carnosos ,pelo largo y negro como la noche junto con ojos gris acero frios que al contrario de lo que decian por alguna razon no les tenia miedo sino que de alguna forma se sentia segura, su tia Daenerys estaba roja como una remolacha ante los comentarios subidos de tono de Rhaenys, Arianne y las serpientes de arena,Margaery me comenta un "es hermoso" en la oreja y yo asiento en confirmacion.</p><p>Poco despues las chicas nos reunimos y pronto todas querian preguntar a sansa.</p><p>Sansa: mi primo es optuso en cuanto al cortejo,es increiblemente habil en batalla,estrategia y politica pero al igual que mi tio parece ignorar que son hermosos he estudiado la historia de todos los Stark y es frustrantes todos son hermosos pero parece no importarles absolutamente nada.</p><p>Arianne:pero como es?</p><p>Sansa:increible, todo lo que escuche de caballeros galates se le puede dar a mi primo, es atento,valiente,protector y es muy bueno conmigo, durante un tiempo quise casarme con el pero es obtuso en el cortejo demasiado norteño muy seco en cuanto muestras de cariño pero el resto es increible, solo espero que Joffrey y Aegon se parezcan a mi primo.</p><p> </p><p>Sigue soñando piensa ella, ni de cerca se parecen y da gracias a los siete o a los arboles corazón por eso,lo poco que a tratado con Jon a sido mejor que los años con sus dos hermanos, a pesar de ser melancolico y taciturno por naturaleza Jon se sonrojaba con facilidad y se sonrojaba aun más con las descaradas muestras de afecto de Arianne y las Serpientes de arena , solo eso le dijo que no seria un putero como aegon y su buen trato a lo sirvientes del rey no acostubrados a eso le dijo que no seria cruel como Joffrey era el hombre perfecto y entendio la obsesion de muchas princesas por los Stark incluso el amor reenovado de su madre por Lord Stark.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>